


Heating Hearts

by domo (aroceu)



Series: Generosity [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/domo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun teaches Kibum how to be warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heating Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> For Anqi

Jonghyun sees Kibum for the first time out on the school rooftops. Jonghyun isn’t one for cutting class, really—but he wants to escape from the world, and instead he’s found a boy named Kim Kibum.

And he’s okay with it, he loves it.

It’s the wintry sort of the day where everyone wants to go home, and it’s cold but there is no snow. And Kibum looks so helpless here, like he’s not himself in the frosty air; his lips are chapped and his exposed skin is pale and he is quivering on the edge of the roof. And Jonghyun feels, he feels for him, he wants to make him warm.

So he goes to him. Jonghyun walks over to behind Kibum, and when he speaks, his breath is warm against Kibum’s cold. And he asks,

“Where are you cold?”

And he doesn’t speak, but Kibum clearly indicates his bare arms, which are dotted with goosebumps up and down. So Jonghyun takes off his jacket and gives it to hi. And instinctively, he wraps an arm around Kibum as well.

~~

The next day, Jonghyun is shocked to find Kibum out on the roof again, the same time, the same place. Shouldn’t he have learnt by now not to spend periods outside in the freezing cold weather?

But, regardless, Jonghyun does not regret seeing Kibum again, and he sees that he’s wearing his jacket. And he feels a sense of pride, and something else (that of which he cannot identify) fill him. But he notices that Kibum is still shivering, and wants to help him.

He comes over to him. Kibum must have sensed him coming because he shivers a little bit more. Jonghyun comes and sits down next to him, gazing at Kibum concerned. And he asks,

“Where are you cold?”

Kibum remains silent once again, but his hands are brought up as he stares at Jonghyun. And Jonghyun takes his gloves off and gives them to him. And instinctively, he holds Kibum’s hands as well.

~~

The day after, Jonghyun sees Kibum on the roof again. And he wonders when Kibum will ever learn, though he knows deep down in his heart he doesn’t want Kibum to learn at all.

He sits with him on the roof again, and Kibum doesn’t turn like he’s been expecting him. And Jonghyun asks him, in perfect practice,

“Where are you cold?”

And of course he doesn’t expect a vocal answer, though Kibum’s eyes are vocal enough. And he notes that Kibum is gesturing towards his legs, which are exposed, because he is wearing only shorts.

Prepared, Jonghyun pulls out a blanket out of his backpack. And he puts it on Kibum and throws the edges around his waist, so that Kibum’s legs are warm. And instinctively, because he should, he snuggles closer to them so their legs are touching and Kibum is warmer.

~~

And so, by the end of the week, Kibum has been covered by Jonghyun clothes. He’s wearing his jacket, his mittens, his blankets, his hat, his scarf, his boots and earmuffs. And Jonghyun is satisfied—he has found other clothes for himself to wear anyways—to see that Kibum is warm and comfortable.

He comes on the roof on the start of the next week. He sits on the roof next to Kibum. He thinks, he thinks how he has held Kibum, has held hands with him, snuffled, kissed his hair, rested on, laid his feet on his, and touched his skin. He thinks about Kibum, how being with Kibum makes him so happy. And even though they know so little about each other, they still find a way to enjoy each other.

And so Jonghyun thinks of this when he comes to Kibum smiling, happy and satisfied. “Where are you cold?” he asks him, out of habit and practice, but he really expects no answer.

But to his surprise, he hears Kibum speak for the first time, as he says, “My lips.” And the sound shocks him, and Jonghyun thinks it is wonderful. And Jonghyun looks at those chapped lips, and how they are so small and pink, just like Kibum, so, so kissable, just like Kibum.

And so he kisses him. He kisses those cold lips and he can feel them warming up against his mouth, he kisses those cold lips and feels them kissing back. And as Jonghyun heats him up, just enough and more, he knows that Kibum will be with him forever, forever in warmth.


End file.
